Perfect Bonding
by SockRockets
Summary: Tai has dissapeared, Matt hates his band, Tk is asleep, only one thing could ruin this moment...


Title: Perfect Bonding

Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Taito  
Season: 02

Word Count: 1,271

Matt strummed his guitar strings. He strummed them again and then one more time before he got tired of the sound. The amp wasn't plugged in but that didn't stop the soft sound of each cord he played. Matt looked past the streets and construction sites at the beach and the sea; It was a beautiful day, and he didn't plan on spending it like this. Sure, maybe his band wanted a new song to perform, but he had nothing to write about. Nevertheless they insisted and left him to do the work while they go and terrorize the city. The sun came out of hiding and the small beams of light illuminated his hair and features. Matt gave himself a mental compliment for wearing a short sleeved shirt, but scolded himself for wearing his black designer jeans. Tk shifted on his shoulder and let out a sigh, then he resumed his nap. Another reason to be mad at his band-mates, this weekend was Matt's and Tk's only weekend to get together before Tk and their mom went away for a mini vacation. It was a vacation according to Tk, but it was just another interview for their mother. Matt had been invited to go of course, but his band -forbid- him from going. He had thought about it many times before and will probably think it over and over again until he's gone and in college, but Matt really wanted to quit the band unless things got better. Matt strummed the cords one more time and then thought about Tai. Where had he been anyway? He was gone the whole week, he wouldn't answer his phone and nobody answered the door either. Usually when Matt would come over Tai would come to the door and pull him inside, either comforting him when he had a bad day or making everything worth his while. Sometimes he'd talk dirty on the phone making Matt tight in his pants, other times he would simply meet Matt at school and smile, maybe hold his hand when no one was looking. A flush crept over Matt's face making him hotter than he already was. Taichi was a good boyfriend to have, he understood what to do if Matt was in a bad mood, he knew exactly what to twist or pull or bite so Matt would either scream or moan in a way that made him irresistible; but now he was gone, and Matt didn't know where to look. Matt listened to the wind and heard an unfamiliar beat to it. The padding of shoes on pavement got closer and louder Matt lifted his head and smiled, welcoming the runner. Tai jumped over the gate and slid next to Matt on the bench-swing looking like he had something really important to say. Tai's brown eyes were acting like fireworks. The excitement was too much for him to hold in so he reached over and grabbed Matt by the cheeks. Matt stared at him for a moment, waiting for the kiss, then realizing it wasn't going to come. Tai smile grew bigger as he shook Matt's head a bit and pinched his cheeks.

"You're so cute." He giggled.

"Mmm…thanks." Matt replied, jumping a bit when Tk fell from his shoulder and into his lap, not waking up, just shrugging and continued to explore his dream.

Tai didn't seem to notice Tk, because before Matt could object (not that he'd want to) he was pulled into him and forcing their lips to meet. Unfortunately Tai had picked up static on his run and now it passed through Matt, making him gasp as it did so. It was also unfortunate that Matt opened his mouth, even if it was just a crack; it was enough time and space for Tai's tongue to slip through and trace the inside of his mouth. Matt moaned a bit when Tai's snake-like tongue twisted around his own and drew blood by nipping at it. Tk groaned when his soft lap/pillow became hard from hormones rushing through the body, but Matt didn't care, all he knew was he was kissing Tai, the first real kiss they had in a while; ever sense Tai's grandmother died. Oh…that's where he had been, the funeral. Then the few days of morning and family visits. Tai had been in Germany, visiting relatives, that's why…how could he have forgotten? Matt drew in a breath when Tai's cold hand slid up his shirt, he didn't pull it off but he did find Matt's ticklish spot between his shoulder blades.

"Stop it!" Matt laughed, falling into Tai as he did so, which only suggest that his ear get bitten as a response.

Matt pulled away after a moment; he smiled and welcomed Tai back to Japan by flicking his nose. Tai did the same, only hitting the stud that was in Matt's nose and driving it into the sensitive tissue on the inside. Matt crunched his nose for a moment, waiting for the pain to secede. When it did he opened his eyes and found himself staring back into Tai's. The same over-excited look crept into them and Tai grabbed Matt's cheeks again.

"Please…no pinching." Matt begged through clenched teeth.

"I love you." Tai said, and then kissed him.

They had said the word to each other before, but this time it was different, this time it held an important meaning. Saying the return 'I love you.' was a commitment, if you didn't want to be committed you didn't say it. Matt stared at Tai; he didn't know what to say. Of course he would repeat the phrase, but he didn't know how to say it like Tai had; A way with meaning, a way with hope. Matt said 'I love you' back the only way he could with-out showing his emotions. He kissed Tai back and then signed the four responding words, smiling as he did so. This was enough. Even though this word 'Love' was used over and over in every day life, it still held a new meaning every time it was spoken in any language. Tai snuggled next to Matt for a moment, hugging and rocking them as they reflected on the good feelings they had inside. Of course Tai had to ruin the moment by suddenly jolting up, almost making Matt loose his balance and almost waking up Tk.

"I uh…" Tai started jogging in place, looking around for something.

"Tai…" Matt stared at him; even through he wasn't getting a response glance. "Tai you had coffee this morning didn't you?"

"Two cups." Now he was speed jogging in place.

"Oh Tai, you _know_ you can't have coffee. You get too hyperactive and…" Matt was cut off by the sliding glass door slamming shut and Tai bolting to the bathroom.

"…And you get bladder control problems." Matt waved his hand at invisible air.

"Mmm….Matt stop moving." Tk grumbled when he turned, facing his brother's crotch. Matt looked across the street and padded his back.

"Yeah well…" He was suddenly disturbed by the hot air coming from his brother's nose, it hadn't been this noticeable before. He looked down.

"Taichi!!" Matt stood up, zipping his fly as he did so. Tk fell, landing on Patamon and falling out of the shadows.

"AGH!! Natural light!!" He screamed, covering his eyes. Matt chased Tai around the apartment, cursing him as Tai laughed, dogging each attempt Matt tried to catch him. No matter what, Matt knew Tai would always have a way to ruin a perfect bonding moment.


End file.
